Shadow Ninja J!
by theriseofj
Summary: J was living the dream life when he was in the Real world, but after falling into the world of naruto things are going to be a bit tricky. This is a Remake of My trip to the naruto world.
1. Whoops!

THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE!

* * *

One day, i was sitting at home watching tv when my girlfriend Lauren ran into the room yelling "THE NEW NARUTO'S HERE!"  
I turned off the tv and sat on the floor next to here where she tore the copy of Shonen Jump! out of the plastic it was in and placed it onto the floor opening to the first page of naruto chapter 800. Everything seemed normal then all of a sudden the pictures on the page seemed to move...

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but when I opened my eyes, I wasn't sitting on the floor in my appartment. I was falling towards the earth, which was now a couple miles below me. I quickly turned my shadow into a pair of wings and flapped them as fast as I could, but unfortunately i was going too fast and i just kept dropping. All of a sudden I heard "TAJUU! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" and a tower of people appeared and grabbed me. those people looked just like, NARUTO?

The Naruto's brought me safely to the ground, where 4 people who looked like sasuke sai kakashi and sakura were standing on the ground waiting.  
"What the hell were you doing?" the sakura yelled, "are you, crazy free falling from that high?".  
The naruto got rid of the clones and said "you sure were lucky that we came along and saw you, otherwise you would be a pancake right now." The kakashi said, "were you maybe testing out a new jutsu? i saw a large flash just before we saw you falling." As soon as he said that, my naruto headband fell from the sky and hit me on the head knocking me out.

* * *

Sai picked up J's head band and said "he is from the leaf. yet there is no ninja registration number on his headband... " Kakashi picked J up and began carrying him, he then said "well, we cant just leave him, so we'll take him to the hokage to see what to do with him." The quad began to walk towards what J would soon call his new home.


	2. Good morning WTF! LEGGO OF ME!

I woke up in a small room that looked like a doctors office. I was laying on a small bed with a night stand next to it. On the night stand was a glass of water and my head band. I quickly drank the water and put on my head band and ran out the door. What I saw when I looked outside amazed the S*** out of me. It was the Naruto city of Konoha, complete with the stone wall, Hokage office, and the mount Rushmore of Giant ninja heads. All of a sudden two guys with masks on came up to me and said "We have orders to bring you to the hokage once you've woken up..."

Being the crazy person I am I turned around and ran away yelling "HELL NO!" I jumped off the side of the building, turned my shadow into a pair of wings and started flying away. Unfortunately they were following right behind me, throwing suriken in my direction. I turned around and threw a spiked shadow string at them, but it missed. I turned back around to continue flying out of the but I accidently flew into a pole. The two masked men grabbed me and placed these weird handcuffs on me which made my shadow disappear. They tied me up and dragged me down the street. all the while I was yellin' " LEGGO OF ME YOU MASKED FREAKS! urg... COME ON! LEMME GO!"

They dragged me to the Hokage's office and threw me in, where 5 people were waiting there. I yelled "HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA TYING ME UP LIKE THAT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA-" "SILENCE"! A woman who looked like Tsunade was glaring at me. "Who are you..." She asked. I looked over at her and said "I'm J, and who the hell are you? and don't say your name is 5th Hokage Tsunade because that person is not real... " Shortly after saying that I received a punch to the face from the girl who looked like Sakura. "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!" she yelled, gearing up for another punch when the guy who looked like Kakashi said "thats enough Sakura. Now, J we checked your head band for a ninja registration number but we found none. where are you from originally?" I looked at the guy who looked like Kakashi and said "I'm from the city of Sakai, in the Osaka reigion of Japan. And what are you all doing dressed like Naruto characters? Also, Where am I?" The guy dressed like Sasuke, stepped forward and said "You are in the Hokage building of Konohagekure, Konoha is located in the northern reigion of the Land of Fire" "... Okaayyy..."

After a series of exchanging questions with the Naruto characters. And more punches to the face by Sakura I realised I wasn't in Sakai anymore. I'd been transported into the world of Naruto.


	3. Finally! im free! wait, no im a ninja

Tsunade reached into her desk, pulled out some papers, and started writing. She looked up for a second and said "Ok, well since you have no home village, I will draw up some Papers on you and We'll have you work here as a ninja." I Gave her a look and said "I cant be a ninja, I cant control chakra or do any of that stuff you ninja do." Kakashi came over and said "I will have you enrolled in the ninja acadamy. Beginners classes start in the mornings at 8 am so get up early tomorrow and I'll show ya where it is." He then made a handsign and the ropes and handcuffs disappeared. I stood up and said "thats great and all but I got no place to stay." Naruto stepped forward and said "No problem, I'll let you stay with me until you can get an apartment or a house"

I walked towards Tsunade and she handed me a ticket "Go downstairs 2 floors and its the 3rd door on your left, hand the man there your head band and he will imbed a ninja registration number. After you are done come back here and I'll Give you your ninja registration card and your kunai bag and weapons."

I stepped out of the room and went down stairs to the room she told me to go to. i opened the door and a Kid about 17 was in there working on some contraption that looked like a robot suit. He had blond straight hair that came across his forehead in a jagged line, but was slightly longer on the sides. He wore a black hikers vest and a pair of black blue jeans. He looked up from his work and said " 'ey I'm Matt, can I help ya?" I handed him the ticket and he said "Eh? your a new ninja? Kinda old arn't ya? Eh nev'r mind that... Just stick yer head band in that machine ov'r there, stick yer ticket in and it'll brand yer number on it."  
I did what he said and the machine began making alot of noise. a bright light came from inside the machine and it spit out my headband with a number branded on the back of the metal plate. I picked it up and put it on. I turned towards matt and asked "Hey What exactly is that you're working on?" he looked up at me and said, "Its my own 'vention, It'll allow even weak ninja to become powerful in battle. I call it TOR, totally obscene robot! that's cuz when it's done with ya you'll look obscene." I thanked him for helping me out and went back upstairs.

When I walked in a kunai was immidiately thrown at me, luckily I blocked it using my shadow, but I probably shouldn't have done that because it freaked Naruto out. "what?" I asked. Sai put away his sketch pad and asked, "what type of technique is that?" "My shadow? I dunno? I've been able to control my shadow and the shadows around me for as long as I can remember." Tsunade whispered something to Kakashi and then handed me my bag, weapons and card. Naruto had pulled himself together and said "Ok let me show you where I live..."

We went to a large complex and went up to the top floor where we went into Naruto's apartment where I stayed the night. Tomorrow, I will be in for a surprise.


	4. My first day of training

I woke up the next morning on the couch, and quickly got dressed, I wear a white tshirt with a grey vshaped symbol around the neck, red shoes, and a pair of brown shorts. I grabbed an orange off of the counter and ate it outside while I was waiting for Kakashi. No later than I swollowed the last bite of orange did kakashi land on the railing. I turned my shadow into a pair of wings and we headed off to the ninja acadamy.

We arrived at a rather large facility which had a small clearing in the front and several small buildings. Kakashi led me into a building where a guy was sitting there waiting for me. He had on a jounin vest, a tshirt with a blue circle with a cross in it on the sholder, he also wore grey long pants. It was Shikamaru, I didn't want to freak anyone out so I just asked "Who are you?" Kakashi said,"This is Shikamaru, he will be your instructor. Shikamaru knows how to manipulate his shadow as well so we figured it would be best if you trained under him." Shikamaru stood up and said "It's a pain in the ass but orders are orders... anyway, your first test is to build up your phisical power up to your mental phisic" he led me outside, pointed to a large tree and said, "start by climbing that tree without the use of tools or your shadow."

I ran to the tree and jumped up two or three feet grabbing onto the bark. I was able to climb two or three feet before falling to the ground. I continued doing the same thing, over and over again, each time getting farther than the last until finally I made it to the top of the tree. Shikamaru ran up the tree and said "once you get back down climb the tree again, this time however, you can't use your hands." "WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Listen," he said "that's the way we learned so thats the way you're gonna learn," I jumped down and began trying to run up the tree.

This is gonna be a long day.


	5. What! NARUTO HAS TO TRAIN ME!

After 2 days of training I was finally able to run up that tree. Shikamaru showed up at Naruto's appartment just as naruto and I were leaving for dinner. "J, I need to speak with you regarding tomorrows lesson." He said with his usual dissapointed look. I looked at him and said, "well we're just goin to dinner at ichiraku's wanna join us?" His face looked even more dissapointed and he said."Fine..."

As we sat down at the counter, the man asked us what me wanted to eat. "miso pork ramen with extra pork" Naruto said with that goofy grin he wears. I said "I'll have the chicken ramen with extra noodles" I looked at Shikamaru and said "you want anything?" Shikamaru sighed and said, "I'll have the flaming curry with extra sauce ." Naruto and I looked at him with a shocked look. He didn't seem like the king of person who enjoyed hot food. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to tell me shikamaru?" I asked. he turned to me and Naruto and said, "I will be leaving to go on a mission tomorrow morning, so Naruto, I want you to train J for the next week..." "WHAT? why do I have to train him!" Naruto complained. "Because, Kakashi is busy, Tsunade has her own problems and besides, you owe me a favor." Shikamaru said. Naruto frowned and said, "Ok,ok I'll teach him..." as soon as he said that our food came.

We got back to the appartment and Naruto said, "Ok put a swimsuit on and come with me." I turned to him and asked "what for?" he said, "I'm gonna teach you a few new jutsu..."  
I put on a borrowed swim suit and followed naruto down to the Konoha lake spa and hotspring where he was about to teach me the greatest ninja skill ever.


	6. Transformation Jutsu! Dammit Naruto!

"YOU WANT TO TEACH ME WHAT?" I yelled. Naruto whispered "Shhh! Do you want them to hear you?" Naruto made a handsign and in a puff of smoke turned into a girl. "I'm gonna teach you the transformation technique... I mainly use it for the sexy jutsu and stealth missions." The girl naruto said. Unfortunately as soon as he transformed I was given a bloody nose and passed out, so I didn't hear a word he said.

I woke up about 5 minutes later leaned up against a rock. Girl naruto was standing there with an impatiant look on her face."We cant have you passing out everytime I do this..." she said. I stood up and said "Ok, sorry you just caught me off guard there... anyway go ahead and explain how to do it..." Girl naruto cleared her throat and said, "All jutsu are performed by combining a series of hand signs with a name. So make a hand sign and think or say the name of the transformation jutsu." I made a hand sign and said "Transformation jutsu." I was covered in a cloud of smoke and transformed into sasuke. "Sasuke?" the girl naruto asked. "Yeah... I thought I would start off simple." I said. I released the jutsu and girl naruto said "Ok next try turning into a girl form of yourself. this will come in handy when you are doing stealth missions." "Ok" I imagined what a girl me would look like and I made the handsign and said "transformation jutsu." another cloud of smoke appeared around me and I was transformed into a girl. I had brown hair that reached down to my mid back, I kept my brown eyes and general features, except my private area had been swapped with a girls and i have b sized breasts.

The girl naruto got a nosebleed and released the jutsu turning himself back into a guy. He wiped off his nose and said "Damn! the girl you is hot!" "really?" I said "I cant see it cause I don't have a mirror". "yeah!" he said "ok now for the real test..." "what do you mean, 'real test'?"  
"I'm gonna check to see if you got all the insides right!" I punched naruto and he went flying across the water hitting the small island in the middle of the lake. "You pervert!" I was making so much noise, 3 girls came out and looked at what I did to naruto. One of the girls asked "whats going on?" I quickly said "Naruto was trying to peep in the girls spa so i punched him." Two of the three girls walked over to naruto who had washed back up onto the lake shore and punched him back onto the island.

the three girls offered me to come into the spa with them but i said i had to get back to the appartment.

After getting back I took a shower and got redressed. I wanted to see how long I could go holding the jutsu so I stayed in that form up until naruto walked into the front door.  
Apparently I punched him too hard because his face was all bandaged up and he was carrying a crutch. Naruto gave me a glare and said "You, are just like sakura in that way." he fell onto the couch and fell asleep.

'well' I thought to myself 'I better get some sleep too' I turned off the light and went to sleep.


	7. Learning the Rasengan! SHADOW STYLE!

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. I was still holding the jutsu that naruto taught me last night. Since I was so mean to him last night I figured I'd make breakfast for him. It was still 6:00 in the morning so i could easily make something good and have it on the table by the time naruto woke up. I got out several ingrediants and made pancakes and bacon. 6:45 came around and naruto was starting to shuffle around on the couch. He sat up and said "why do I smell..." he looked over at the table and yelled "BACON!". He ran over and stuffed his face with the food. By 7:00 he has already finished 3 servings of pancakes and 5 pieces of bacon.

After he was done and the dishes were put away naruto looked at me and said "why are you still in you're girl form?" I sat down on the couch and said "I'm trying to see how long i can go while using the jutsu." Naruto looked at me and said "Ok, as long as no one else see's you transform it's fine." he got up from the couch and said "ok... new jutsu for ya! this one is gonna take a while." Naruto made a shadow clone and he made a sphere of swirling chakra. "This is the Rasengan. I learned it several years ago from Jiraiya sensei. I'm sure you can learn it too"

He then explained the steps on how to use the Rasengan. Afterwards he handed me a balloon filled with water. "Spin your chakra inside of this without making it pop." he said as he opened the door. "I have to go run a lot errands so be sure to practice hard while I'm gone. If you finish before I get back, the remaining instructions are there on the table."

I began to imagine the chakra spinning inside of the balloon, I could feel the chakra flowing into the balloon and so I decided to hit the balloon a few times to get the chakra spinning. soon enough the chakra was spinning inside the balloon. Then after a few hours of popping balloons I was finally able to get the chakra spinning without the balloon popping.

I looked over at the instructions naruto left on the table. "J, if you are reading this already then you must be a damn good ninja. I have a rubber ball inside the left cabinet below the sink. Make that pop using only your chakra. See ya! Naruto."

I picked up the ball and began swirling the chakra inside that but I wasn't able to pop it.  
This continued for about 30 minutes, then naruto came in the front door. "Hey J, you got it yet?" he said putting a box onto the counter.  
"Y-yeah... hold on I think I've-" the rubber ball was torn on the left side. "Wow! good job! I've got to admit you are a fast learner." He said smiling.

"Now, do it with out the ball." he said. I focused on swirling the chakra around in a sphere like I did in the first test. the chakra came up out of my hand and began spinning, but I couldnt quite get the sphere spinning fast enough. Suddenly I had an idea. I forced my shadow into the sphere which made it spin faster. Naruto looked at me and said "well, using your shadow as a propellent was cheating but I guess it works." I dissentigrated the attack and said "It uses up alot of chakra so I probably cant use it." Naruto sat down and got a really serious expression on his face then he said "maybe instead of your chakra you can use your shadow as the sphere." I released the sexy jutsu and created a rasengan using my shadow only. "yeah, its a lot easier to maintain rather than with my chakra." I said holding the attack. naruto jumped up and said "yosh! tomorrow I'll ask kaka-sensei for some of that elemental paper." "The kind that shows which element you are?" I asked. He looked at me and said,"Yeah. So get some sleep, tomorrow you will learn how to control elemental chakra."

After about an hour I went to sleep on the couch.


	8. Akatsuki Revived! ALRIGHT! Lets get em!

I woke up the next day when i heard a large blast come from the konoha gates. Naruto ran in and yelled "J GET UP!". I Jumped off of the couch and said "What? Whats Wrong?" Naruto said "the akatsuki's been revived and now sasori and deidara are attacking konoha!" "NANI?" I yelled.

I ran outside and jumped off of the side of the building and began running towards the blast zone with naruto tagging behind me. "Naruto," I yelled, "I have a plan but I need you to get rid of sasori, I need to talk to Deidara!" Naruto looked shocked, "WHAT? why do you need to talk to him?" "I think I can get him to stop attacking! just get rid of sasori for me!"

We arrived at the blast zone where deidara and sasori were killing off the last of the guards. naruto made shadow clones and activated his kyuubi cloak, creating an army of kyuubi naruto's. He slammed into sasori but sasori used his tail to destroy the clone.

Meanwhile, I shot a shadow arm at deidara pinning him to the guard tower. I pulled myself closer but before I could get to him he sent a bird flying at me. I jumped out of the way but he detonated it at such a close range that I was sent flying into the air. I quickly threw a few suriken at him in an attempt to distract him as I fired a shadow line at him but he dodged them both and threw some clay birds at me. I dodged them and landed on the ground where I prepared a shadowsengan. I began running at him with the black sphere ready to go but he unleashed a series of exploading spiders which started to crawl towards me.

Naruto had been fighting with sasori and broke him out of his puppet armor revealing his true form. Sasori pulled out his flame throwers and began torching the area. Luckily sasuke showed up and put out the flames with a water dragon jutsu. Sasuke and naruto combined naruto's rasengan and sasuke's chidori to form the black chakra orb that was seen in the final vally and crushed sasori with it.

I had destroyed the spiders but unfortunately I only had energy for one more attack. Thankfully shikamaru and 4 anbu showed up and were able to constrict deidara. I created a shadowsengan in my right hand, but as I started to move, the attack caught on fire. 'The Kageho...' I thought to my self before running towards deidara. I thrust the flaming shadowsphere into deidara and yelled "KAGEHO!" Deidara was sent flying backwards crashing into a boulder.

The last thing I remember before passing out was the anbu dragging deidara toward the hokage building.


	9. Graduation, TIMES 3!

I woke up in the same room that I woke up in when I first got here. I turned over and saw that Naruto was sitting there in a chair next to me. I sat up and saw that my chest had been bandaged up and I was hooked up to a chakra machine (it regulates the flow of chakra in the person it's connected to.)

"Hey J" Naruto said "so how's that talking to Deidara plan going for ya..." I took off the wires and said "I still need to talk to him, it's the only way I'll become a great ninja." Naruto looked at me kind of weird and said, "how will talking to that fruit make you a better nin-". I hit Naruto on the head and looked at him with the eyes of a murderer "don't ever, call Deidara a fruit, or any form of the word gay."

As soon as I got done talking tsunade came walking in, carrying a scroll. "J, I witnessed your fight against Deidara. You are quite an exceptional ninja, even if you are still in the academy. I should say were." she smiled. I looked at her funny and said, "Why's that?"

She handed the scroll to me and said, "Congratulations J... you've been promoted from pre ninja to Jounin." I got a shocked look on my face and I started to tear up. "this is amazing, this- this is the best day of my life!"  
"Er, um!" she cleared her voice and said, "J, while you were passed out, Naruto told me that you needed to speak with Deidara. Normally I would not allow someone to see such a person. But given that you have passed 3 different skill levels in 1 day, I will let you speak with him. His arms have the chakra canceling handcuffs that were put on you when you first got here, so he will not be able to attack with any jutsu."

I got dressed in my new clothes and followed Tsunade to the room where Deidara was sitting in. the two guards stepped aside and let me through.

The room was a steel box with a couch and a table with a chair. Deidara looked up at me and said "what the hell do you want, un?"  
I sat down on the chair and said, "I want to learn how to use your jutsu."


	10. Listen up, Deidara!

I sat down on the chair and said, "I want to learn how to use your jutsu."

Deidara laughed at this and said "the only way I would do that is if you just graduated from ninja academy to Jounin in one day."  
I looked at him and said "... I did..."

Deidara stopped laughing and said "then prove it you little brat! Show me your certificate." I pulled my certificate out of my pocket and said, "here you go... its all there in black and white..." deidara looked shocked and fell off the couch."D-Damn! It's got the signature and everything!"  
I put the certificate into my pocket again and said, "Now, are there any other requests you'd like to make? deidara-san..." deidara stood up and said, "I'm still not gonna teach you... you don't have the keke genkai I have..." I looked at him and said, "one of my friends is the mechanic for the hokage, he also does biological studies, I'm sure he can get the keke genkai wit just a bit of your blood..."

I turned my shadow into a sword and held it at deidara's neck. "Listen up;" I said into his face, "it's obvious who the stronger of us is. Now... I can get you a pardon and a job in the hokage building... in return... teach me the art of exploding clay..."

Deidara looked into my eyes and said, "Why do you wanna learn it so badly?"

I backed off of deidara turned around and said, "Because art... is a blast."


	11. Here's the plan

I walked out of the room where Tsunade and the two anbu guards were waiting. "So?" Tsunade asked "how'd it go?"  
I closed the door and said "I was able to convince him to join konohagekure as a demolition's expert. He wants a pardon, but in return for the pardon, three things will need to be in order."  
Tsunade looked shocked and asked what the three things were.

I leaned up against the railing and said "one, he needs to be wearing the chakra shackles when he's in the city. Two, he needs to check into you three times a day. Once at 9:00 am, again at 2:00pm, and once more at 7:00pm. And finally, he needs to teach me the skill of exploding clay."  
Tsunade looked at me and asked "why do you need to learn the exploding clay?"  
I walked off and said "because it's the only way I'll ever become a greater ninja than lord fourth. The yellow flash... Minato Uzumaki..."  
I spread my shadow wings and flew out of the building towards the hokage building where I would undergo surgery to get the mouths of dei.


	12. never eat taco's before bed

I walked into Matt's room and said "hey matt! i need a favor!". Matt stopped working on a catapult and said "whatcha need?"

i told him about what happened with deidara and that i needed the kekke genkai to learn the exploding clay style.

Matt said "well, i cant give you the mouths but i can give you a mechanical set! i just need a couple hours to make them. why dont you go out? i mean, you've done nothing but work ever since you got here. there's a good bar that doesn't id on the west side of town. why dont you drop in?"  
i looked at him funny and said, "why would you know this?" matt looked a bit nervous and said, "i-i heard f-from a friend!"  
i gave him a look and said "i might as well, gimme a call when you get them done ok?" i walked outside and jumped onto the roof.

"lets see," i thought to myself looking around. "it should be that way."  
i began jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the bar.

the bar was actually a boat which had red letters on the side that said "死んだ魚棒" which translates to "dead fish bar"

as i stepped towards the door, i felt a strange presence. i ignored it and went through the door. but when i stepped in, i was back in my room.

"uh... what the hell?" i said. "oh good, j you're awake." i looked over to my left and i was laying in bed with lauren.

"note to self..."

"never eat taco's before bed"


End file.
